


Love Letters

by simpacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Valentine's Day, fluff at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia
Summary: What starts out as a seemingly innocent romance turns into a dark, festering obsession.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic! Please follow my twitter (@lovestruckmoth) for updates and sneak peeks. <3

Fundy was a hopeless romantic. Valentine’s day and the aura of love and happiness that surrounded it. The usually boring university he attended was adorned in red, white and pink. Couples stared at each other for a little longer and relationships bloomed like flowers in the garden of Eden. It was paradise for Fundy. He wanted desperately to spend the 14th of February with the object of his adoration but the person he was head over heels with was clueless. 

“Fundy? Fundy!” The call of his best friend, Eret, brough the ginger from his thoughts.   
“H-Huh?” Fundy blinked, looking at Eret’s grin with a confused look.  
“Thinking of Dream again?” Eret teased prompting his friend to punch him in the shoulder. Admittedly, Fundy wasn’t very strong. He spent all his time doing homework, working on personal projects and playing video games. Lifting weights wasn’t exactly part of his normal routine. Fundy glanced around, orientating himself with where he was. It was maths, a class Fundy never had to pay much attention to. The only thing Fundy paid attention to was his jockey classmate, Clay, but most people called him Dream.

The ginger’s emerald green eyes darted around the room, a nervous habit he had. His dangerously pale skin tinted a pretty, rose colour as his eyes landed on Dream. The blonde was beautiful in Fundy’s eyes. Dream was tall, athletic, and oh so handsome. Soft vanilla curls framed his eyes perfectly. Dream’s blue eyes were prettier than any ocean or sky Fundy had ever seen. His skin was tanned from hours of football practice in the sun, freckles littered his face like stars in the night sky and oh how Fundy wanted to kiss every single one. He was like a greek statue, everything about that man was perfect. Fundy’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as Dream made eye contact with him, smiling at the nervous boy. 

Time seemed to slow as Dream got up from his chair, casually making his way over to sit opposite from Fundy. When the taller of the two finally sat down Eret glanced at Fundy, raising their eyebrows with an all too smug smirk.   
“I have to go work on something in the computer lab.” Eret said with a grin, getting up and quickly leaving Fundy alone with Dream. Fundy fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater.  
“H-Hi…” Fundy managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper. He flustered under the gaze of Dream, shrinking into himself with a nervous laugh.  
“I saw you looking at me and I just wanted to know what someone like you was doing looking at me~” Dream said in a flirty tone. His tone caused Fundy to softly whimper, terror and excitement swirling in his gut.   
“Someone like me?” Fundy asked, perking up in his chair.  
“Yeah, someone so quiet and cute.” 

The word “cute” coming from Dream’s lips hit Fundy like a truck. Dream though he was cute. THE Dream. The man he’d been crushing on for what felt like a blissful eternity called him cute. He felt frozen, mind rushing for a response that would impress the blonde in front of him. Fundy bit his lip slightly, a nervous tic as he looked up at Dream. With all the courage he could muster he opened his mouth.

“Y-You think I’m cute?” The ginger cursed himself for stuttering at such a crucial moment but the stammer only seemed to intrigue Dream more.   
“I do, I think you’re really fucking cute.” Dream practically purred. “I always notice you staring at me, I think you think I’m cute too, Floris.” Fundy’s heart leapt out of his chest. No one ever called him by his real name, always his nickname. For Dream to even know his real name made Fundy light headed.  
“I um… I-I do I’m a little embarrassed you’ve caught me.” Fundy chuckled, desperately trying to keep cool.

“Why don’t we hang out after this class? We could get coffee, I just need your number.” Dream asked casually, only adding to the pure bliss that pooled in Fundy’s stomach. This felt like a dream.  
“I’d um… I’d like that.” Fundy breathed, quickly scribbling his number on a piece of paper before handing it to Dream. When their fingers brushed it felt like fireworks exploded. Fundy’s skin was smooth and soft it felt perfect against the rough and calloused skin Dream had. They were opposites but, opposites do attract in every way. 

The ringing of a bell shook Fundy from his daze, he glanced up at Dream who was putting Fundy’s number in his phone.   
[UNKNOWN NUMBER]  
Hi :-)

Fundy smiled at his phone as the notification popped up.  
“I’ll see ya later, cutie.” Dream said, winking at Fundy before he left.   
“It’s a date!” Fundy squeaked earning a soft chuckle from Dream.

A date.

The rest of the day went by quickly. All Fundy did was write until the final bell rang. When it was finally time to go, Fundy had a love letter written.

Dream,

You coming over to me was the best part of my day, as dumb as that sounds. It made me very happy and as i’m writing this I can't control my excitement for our get together or… date I suppose. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming several times today… I’m just so happy, thank you for making me happy, Dream. I hope this isn’t too weird, I enjoy writing letters, you don’t have to write me anything back. I just wanted to say I’m very excited for our date.

Yours,

Floris <3

Fundy held the envelope in his shaking hands. A red heart sticker sealing the fragile paper keeping all his feelings and emotions safe, for his and Dream’s eyes only. His emotions felt like fire, he was feeling them all so physically. Nerves shook his body, excitement made his heart beat like a rabbit’s and adoration for the man he was about to meet tinted his delicate pale skin a beautiful shade of pink. His heart leapt at the buzzing of his phone.

Clay!

I see you.

As Fundy read the ominous text he felt strong hands around his waist, lifting him up in the air slightly causing him to yelp. He was spun around, face to face with Dream, grinning at him.  
“Y-You scared me!” Fundy stammered, lightly punching Dream’s shoulder.   
“That was the point…” Dream said, his words followed by a deep chuckle that sent shivers coursing through Fundy’s body. 

Fundy’s heart fluttered at the feeling of Dream’s hands on his hips. His grip was firm, almost possessive. The ginger was well aware it wasn’t good to like possessive behaviour but when Dream did it well, it was just so hot. The dangerous spark in the blonde’s beautiful, ocean blue eyes made Fundy putty in his hands.   
“Well, I do believe I owe you a date.” Dream whispered, glancing around. “We could stay here, maybe pick get books for each other and then go back to my place and… read.” He suggested. It seemed innocent enough, to Fundy at least. Fundy had never been on a date before. The suggestion seemed so innocent despite the tone in Dream’s voice. Sultry, lustful even. The programmer nodded, grabbing Dream’s hand with a chuckle.  
“Meet me here in… ten minutes?” Fundy said, looking up at Dream with an expectant look. Dream nodded, kissing the other male on the cheek earning a whimper of excitement to spark from his lover.

Ten minutes went by quickly. Fundy paced the rows of books looking for something he thought Dream would like. Fundy was a hopeless romantic, he always loved sappy romance novels. He finally landed on a book called “Strictly Professional.” It was one he had read before. He thought Dream would like it and maybe it’s more saucy nature would let the other man take the hint. 

When Fundy found himself back at the spot they had agreed on he couldn’t find Dream. He sat down, flicking through the familiar pages of the book before almost jumping out of his skin at one word.  
“Boo.” Dream whispered, wrapping his arms around Fundy’s waist and pulling him close.   
“Shit!” Fundy yelped, causing a choir of hushes from the people around them. Dream laughed softly.  
“You just look so cute when you’re afraid…” He said gently, looking at Fundy with an apologetic expression on his face.   
“It’s okay… Cute? When I’m scared?” Fundy asked, almost too innocently. The type of innocence that drove Dream wild.  
“Yeah. I’d like to watch you squirm.” Dream continued, taking Fundy’s hand in his, beginning to walk from the library. Fundy didn’t think much of it. Maybe Dream just had an odd sense of humour.

But oh was he wrong.


End file.
